Sultry Cage
by Werikyu
Summary: Byakuya leva la tête vers son hôte en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé. Ichigo parut étonné de voir une telle expression repeindre son visage. - Quoi ? demanda le roux. - Tu crois que je devrais me laisser pousser la barbe ? (Suivez ici les aventures d'un Byakuya coincé pour une durée indéterminée dans le monde des vivants.) ByaIchi
1. Prologue

Titre: Sultry Cage

Genre : Romance, humour

Couple : Byakuya Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki / ByaIchi

Résumé :

Byakuya leva la tête vers son hôte en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé. Ichigo parut étonné de voir une telle expression repeindre son visage.

\- Quoi ? demanda le roux.

\- Tu crois que je devrais me laisser pousser la barbe ?

[Suivez ici les aventures d'un Byakuya coincé pour une durée indéterminée dans le monde des vivants.]

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Auteur : Wérikyu

NDA : Je connais Bleach depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de finir tout l'anime (plus de 300 épisodes, ça fait toujours peur) j'avais donc regardé jusqu'à la fuite d'Aizen dans un premier temps et je me suis remise à regarder il y a quelques jours. Je me suis alors rappelé avec nostalgie à quel point j'affectionnais le ByaIchi. Et, remarquant avec peine qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fictions françaises sur ce couple, je viens prêter main forte ! En espérant ne pas être trop maladroite avec le sujet… **(SURTOUT si vous avez des conseils pour les caractères, n'hésitez pas hein !)**

\--

Ichigo Kurosaki était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Il avait beau être habitué à être utilisé, manipulé et usé, ce qui se passait en ce moment dépassait de loin la barre de la logique. Et celle du supportable avait été réduite en cendre. Il était là, debout dans le couloir de son appartement. Tout semblait normal. Il était dans le monde des vivants, il n'avait pas de guerre en vue, pas de problème majeur. Il avait loué un appartement loin de sa famille pour continuer ses études et avoir un semblant de vie humaine. Et il avait une substance violette rampante qui s'avançait vers lui en émettant des petites bulles suspectes. Ça avait beau ne faire que dix centimètres de haut, le jeune homme se demanda quand même si ce n'était pas un Hollow. Pourtant le petit tas menaçant avançait à une allure terriblement lente et dépourvue de toute essence spirituelle. Un pas de Shunpo à peine aperçut à cause de la fatigue, et la chose était maintenant dans un bol avec deux baguettes plantées dedans.

\- **J'ai fait à manger, Kurosaki-kun**. Déclara alors l'homme à l'origine de ce pas rapide.

C'était là que commençait toute l'étendue de son problème. Des cheveux noirs portés longs avec des espèces de broches bizarres fourrées dedans, un long manteau blanc et une tenue de shinigami, une longue écharpe bleu pâle, le tout surmonté qu'un regard gris acier. Avec un petit tablier à carreaux rouge vif en prime, c'était Byakuya Kuchiki, le plus péteux des nobles de Soul Society.

Celui-ci ne souriait pas, se contentant de tendre la mousse violette vers lui avec une aura terrifiante.

\- **Mange, Kurosaki-kun**. Ordonna-t-il d'un tout froid et autoritaire.

\- **Alors euh, c'est gentil et tout, mais sans façon.** Se força à sourire Ichigo en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- **Pourquoi ?** répondit rudement Byakuya avec un froncement de sourcils.

 _Parce que c'est vivant, probablement toxique, et qu'à voir ton expression ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu veuilles m'assassiner ?_

\- **Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais seulement me faire un sandwich ou un truc du genre.** Se justifia le garçon aux cheveux orange en ouvrant la porte de sa cuisine.

Lorsqu'il tourna la poignée, une énorme boule de substance violette émit un gargouillement bizarre sur le plan de travail. De la fumée sortait de toutes les bulles qui éclataient sur sa surface. Le lavabo était fendu sur toute sa longueur et plusieurs fourchettes et couvert avaient était grossièrement fondus pour former un récipient. Ichigo eut à peine le temps de claquer la porte de la cuisine, avant que la chose ne décolle de la table pour lui sauter dessus. Elle s'écrasa sur la surface rapidement fermée. Il pouvait abandonner l'idée du sandwich.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!** s'écria alors le rouquin, haletant, retenant difficilement la poignée de la porte sous l'assaut de la substance.

\- **Il était inscrit « spaghetti bolognaise » sur la recette que j'avais. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas encore acquit la maitrise du feu jaillissant de tes tiges de fer, alors j'ai tout fait cuire avec la pression de mon reiatsu**.

\- **Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de faire ce genre de choses avec de la pression spirituelle. Ni même avec des pâtes et des tomates**. Soupira le shinigami remplaçant, fixant le bol violet avec méfiance. **Bon, je vais commander une pizza.** Il quitta la pièce.

Byakuya ne répondit pas, se contentant de porter le liquide à sa bouche sans s'en soucier, le visage fermé. Il n'osait probablement pas l'avouer, mais il était très vexé de la réaction du plus jeune. Déjà que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait à manger pour quelqu'un – qui plus est un humain-, le roux devrait au moins se réjouir de ça. La dernière fois qu'il avait touché a un ustensile de cuisine, c'était parce que son zanpakutô était trop loin et qu'il eut vite fait d'embrocher un ennemi avec un couteau. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas que ceux-ci pouvaient avoir des utilités différentes selon leur forme. Ça lui faisait penser aux pouvoirs variés des zanpakutô, d'une certaine manière. Mais en bien plus petit, faible et tordu.

Le plus intriguant restait le « couteau à beurre », comme l'appelait Kurosaki. Il était plat, sans dent ni de côté coupant, plutôt rond et court. Byakuya trouvait ça parfaitement inutile d'appeler ce genre de choses couteau quand ce n'était qu'une cuillère aplatie.

Le bol dans ses mains fut pris d'un soubresaut et un grincement soudain. Le noiraud avala la première bouchée avec orgueil.

\- **Il faut savoir se rassasier de tout.** Bougonna-t-il à voix basse quand Ichigo fut assez loin.

Le plus vieux rejoint alors le rouquin dans le salon, mangeant son repas sous le regard lourd de sens qu'il lui portait. Celui-ci était au téléphone avec la pizzeria.

\- **… Voilà, et sans glaçon, les boissons… Oui. Merci, à toute à l'heure.** Conclut le jeune homme avant de raccrocher le combiné.

Il se saisit du bol du capitaine en soupirant, celui-ci restant avec ses baguettes laborieusement levées pour tenir la chose mouvante en équilibre jusqu'à sa bouche.

\- **Ne mange pas ça. Tu vas te tuer.**

Ichigo soupira. Il avait l'impression sournoise d'avoir à s'occuper d'un enfant pourri gâté. De toute manière, ce n'était pas par gaieté de cœur qu'il gardait un capitaine du Gotei 13 chez lui. Et encore moins parce que le voir en tablier rouge le réjouissait. Mais il y était tout simplement obligé. D'une certaine manière, tout ce qui avait attrait à Byakuya Kuchiki était en train de se détériorer lentement.

C'était arrivé il y a deux semaines. A la base, c'était une mission d'ordre léger. Seulement quelques Hollow qui avaient mis la main sur un objet avec une grande force spirituelle. Le Lieutenant Abarai avait été mis sur le coup parce qu'il était le plus proche de la planque des monstres. Mais les choses s'étaient compliquées quand il avait découvert que l'objet sur lequel les Hollow avaient mis la main avait la capacité d'absorber l'énergie spirituelle. Combiner une perte d'énergie considérable à un combat sur Terre n'avait pas réussi au jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Il avait fini par appeler des renforts, expliquant brièvement les circonstances du combat. Pour éviter la mort du lieutenant et pour procéder à une issue rapide et satisfaisante, il avait été décidé d'envoyer un capitaine sur le terrain. Hors, le premier qui eut la malchance de passer sous les yeux du Commandant était le Capitaine de la sixième division, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Puis, par un concours de circonstance plutôt désastreux, le jeune noble se retrouva bloqué dans le monde des vivants pour une durée indéterminée.

\--


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Sultry Cage

Genre : Romance, humour

Couple : Byakuya Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki / ByaIchi

Résumé : 

Byakuya leva la tête vers ichigo en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé. Ichigo parut étonné de voir une telle expression repeindre son visage.

\- Quoi ? demanda le roux.

\- Tu crois que je devrais me laisser pousser la barbe ?

Suivez ici les aventures d'un Byakuya coincé pour une durée indéterminée dans le monde des vivants.

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Auteur : Wérikyu

NDA : Bon, j'ai bien remarqué que le fandom de Bleach n'était plus aussi puissant qu'avant mais j'ai toujours envie de continuer, quand bien même je n'ai pas de retour, ça reste une écriture amusante, et ça serait cool de rencontrer des gens malgré tout. Donc je continue~

(Si un quelconque fantôme passe par là, il sera toujours attendu ahah)

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tôt_

Renji toussa en crachant du sang, un Hollow lui lançant un projectile mal venu dans son estomac. De la fumée quitta la peau de son ventre en promettant un sacré hématome derrière lui tandis qu'il se relevait difficilement. S'appuyant sur Zabimaru pour ce faire, il fit face à un nouvel assaut d'un autre monstre. Le premier avait un corps long, bleu et effilé à l'instar d'un serpent et des cornes enroulées sur elles-mêmes recouvraient son masque strié de tatouages violets. Ses deux bras qui ressemblaient vaguement à des canons d'arme à feu lançaient des boules explosives plutôt faibles. Malgré ça, la situation ne tournait pas à son avantage. Et pour cause, le deuxième Hollow, beaucoup plus massif, revêtu d'une couleur jaune sale et se déplaçant à quatre pattes possédait plusieurs langues élastiques qui lui permettaient de restreindre les mouvements du shinigami. Le troisième Hollow du trio contre qui Renji se battait était clairement plus petit, beaucoup plus rapide et discret, vert et recourbé comme une grenouille avec un masque qui ressemblait approximativement à un poisson obèse. Ce dernier, en retrait, portait un petit pendentif en forme de pyramide à trois côtés, origine de tous ses malheurs. L'objet semblait en pierre, taillé grossièrement et une signature spirituelle étrange suintait de tous ses pores.

\- **Alors, Shinigami ?** Grinça la bête d'une voix nasillarde particulièrement entêtante. **Tu le sens ? Le pouvoir qui te quitte ? Bientôt, tu auras autant de force qu'une de ces vermines humaines et tu pleureras dans nos estomacs.**

Le Hollow jaune lança une énième de ses langues sur sa cheville gauche pour le retenir. Le lieutenant la trancha immédiatement, haletant d'épuisement. De sa main libre, il ouvrit son portable spirituel pour contacter la Soul Society. Ecoutant la tonification avec appréhension, il para les attaques ennemies avec difficultés.

\- **Tu sais, on en a déjà mangé des tonnes, de tes copains shinigami. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ont été assez bête pour entrer dans nos lignes de mire. Cet objet que tu vois là,** présenta l'espèce de grenouille, **c'est un objet assez puissant pour absorber toute sorte d'énergie dans un rayon de 20 mètres.**

\- **Tes amis avaient à peine encaissé trois attaques qu'ils gémissaient déjà sur le sol pendant qu'on dévorait leurs âmes.** Rigola le serpent bleu. Plus limité, le jaune se contentait de grogner comme un sauvage.

Renji fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils en tremblant, sentant ses forces l'abandonner comme le disait le meneur du trio. Il repoussa une dernière fois une des langues du Hollow avant qu'une douleur déchirante ne s'empare de lui. L'instant d'après, Zabimaru reprenait sa forme originelle. C'était comme perdre un bras ou une jambe, mais en plus terrifiant moralement.

\- **Lieutenant Abarai ?** Crachota la voix au téléphone.

Retenant la douleur en serrant les mâchoires, le shinigami s'enfuit avec précipitation. Dès qu'il fut a l'abri d'un rocher et après s'être assuré que les Hollow prendraient plus de temps, Renji répondit, sa voix hachée par sa respiration sifflante.

\- **Ici Abarai. Il me faut des renforts derrière le temple Kotokuji de Takatoku, à côté de Karakura. Quelqu'un de fort. Je suis désarmé. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Terminé.**

\- **On vous envoie un capitaine tout de sui-…**

L'appel fut écourté par une bombe qui le réduit en miette. La peur prenant doucement le dessus, le garçon aux cheveux rouges reprit sa fuite, suivit de près par le Hollow porteur du collier. Alors qu'il atteignait un ruisseau broche du temple, Renji leva le bras droit pour encaisser la langue de son ennemi. L'attaque ne vint pas : après à peine deux minutes d'attente, ce fut plusieurs lueurs roses pâles qui atteignirent le Hollow jaune de plein fouet. Le lieutenant reconnu là la marque de fabrique de son capitaine.

\- **Kuchiki-taichô !** s'écria-t-il, étonné que le noble se soit déplacé pour ça.

A surprise passée il se redressa sur ses positions et expliqua rapidement la situation.

\- **Le Hollow vert porte un collier qui absorbe l'énergie, Capitaine !**

\- **C'était donc ça.** Nota simplement le brun sans émettre une quelconque émotion.

Dirigeant Senbonzakura du regard, il trancha l'ennemi bleu avant d'atteindre le chef du groupe avec une facilité déconcertante. Les monstres disparurent dans un nuage de poussière noire et blanche. Le noiraud avait toujours cet effet. Avec lui, tout paraissait simple, rapide et clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il agissait toujours en ce sens, sans faire de fautes. Le lieutenant soupira de bien être quand il sentit la pression du pendentif disparaitre sur ses forces. Il se releva et s'apprêta à remercier Byakuya quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de celui-ci. Penché en avant, une main posée sur son genou pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, les sourcils froncés, il avait tout d'un homme qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- **Kuchiki-taichô ?** répéta Abarai en s'approchant.

Les fleurs de cerisier disparaissaient une à une parmi la poussière produite par le combat. En son centre, Senbonzakura était raide, reprenant de force sa forme d'origine alors que le pommeau restait dans les mains de son propriétaire. Puis, quand on descendait le regard sur le plat de la lame, on se rendait compte que la pointe du Zanpakutô était figée dans la pointe de la pyramide du pendentif. Celui-ci était intact, posé à même le sol dans une certaine indifférence. C'en était même irritant.

\- **Merde**. Jura le lieutenant en avisant rapidement la situation.

Byakuya avait beau être fort et posséder une énergie spirituelle importante, il n'en restait pas moins mortel. Au bout d'un moment, le collier finirait par l'affaiblir jusqu'à la mort. Le lieutenant se sentait coupable de sa propre faiblesse. S'il avait fini le boulot plus rapidement, cette situation ne serait jamais arrivée.

* * *

Le noble s'habituant rapidement à sa nouvelle situation, les deux shinigamis durent néanmoins se mettre à l'abri dans une petite ruelle moins isolée que le temple et sa petite forêt. Le lieutenant et le capitaine de la sixième division voulurent rentrer à la soul society dés que la surprise fut passée. Mais tout se compliqua lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que la pierre l'empêchait littéralement de prendre contact avec le Senkaimon. A peine mettait-il un pied dans le portail que celui-ci partait en poussière, absorbé par la pyramide.

S'en était suivit d'une longue et éprouvante batterie de tests avec l'aide téléphonique du lieutenant de Kurotsuchi. Ils découvrirent que l'objet en question était une très ancienne arme de Bount interdite car jugée trop dangereuse. Elle avait été enfouie et scellée depuis une dizaine de siècles. Ses caractéristiques faisaient qu'elle avalait toutes les sortes d'énergie possible qui l'entouraient. Par contre, elle ne pouvait s'attaquer qu'à une personne à la fois et certains disaient qu'elle était indestructible. Mais puisque la lame du puissant Zanpakutô avait réussi à entailler la pierre jusqu'à se coincer dedans, cela laissait penser qu'il y avait peut-être une solution. Et qu'elle n'était pas si invincible que ça.

Bien que Nemu soit patiente et relativement efficace, ils ne trouvèrent aucune solution qui aurait put fonctionner rapidement. Elle leur promis de négocier avec son capitaine pour qu'il se penche rapidement sur cette affaire. Leur laissant une attente d'un mois maximum, elle finit par congédier les deux hommes.

Puis était venu ce moment de flottement gênant ou, au détour d'une rue, un capitaine coincé du cul et un lieutenant trop sanguin se fixèrent en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien devoir foutre maintenant. Si l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne pouvaient pas rentrer, le cramoisi le pouvait, lui. Mais il n'allait pas laisser son capitaine dehors comme ça avec un regard fixe de chien errant. En plus, le connaissant, il serait capable de rester debout à l'endroit même où ils se seraient quittés, pourvu du visage droit et sérieux d'un Shinigami qui attend sa prochaine mission. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si Byakuya était vraiment habitué au monde des humains.

Renji dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de trouver une solution évidente : il fallait trouver quelqu'un pour l'héberger. Seulement, ça faisait déjà deux ans qu'il n'était pas venu dans le monde des vivants, alors retrouver de potentiels alliés ici n'était pas amusant. Alors qu'il s'agitait en réfléchissant, Byakuya Kuchiki le regardait faire toute sorte de positions étranges. Il se demanda si son lieutenant tentait de lui apprendre un dialecte de la région.

\- **Que signifie cela, lieutenant Abarai ?** Demanda le noiraud d'un air sérieux.

\- **Je… je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'aurais pas du perdre un combat de si faible envergure ! Pardonnez-moi Kuchiki-taichô !**

 _Ah. Je lui ai fait peur._

\- **Arrête de gesticuler pour ce genre de chose. Tu n'es plus un enfant.**

 _Tu m'induis en erreur, surtout._

\- **Gesticuler ? Je fais ça quand je réfléchis. Je suis désolé.**

\- **Oh. Tu réfléchissais donc.**

Son ton glacial sonna comme un reproche. Affligé, Renji ressentit une douleur incommensurable au niveau de son amour propre. Même les papillons de nuits collés aux vitres des lampadaires lui envoyèrent des ondes compatissantes.

\- **Nous ne pouvons pas rester dans cette rue indéfiniment.**

\- **C'est vrai**. Avoua le capitaine. **Tu devrais rentrer au Seireitei et t'occuper de la 6eme division. J'attendrai ici.**

Exactement ce que je pensais… soupira le jeune homme. Il faut trouver quelqu'un pour vous héberger, kuchiki-taichô. Il se remit à réfléchir, tout haut, cette fois ci. Si seulement on savait ou habite Orihime, Sado ou Ichigo…

\- **Vous me cherchiez ?** Fit une voix ensommeillée en intervenant dans la discussion.

Ichigo était là, bras ballants sur le palier d'une petite maison de campagne. Seulement revêtu d'un pantalon de jogging, il bailla et se gratta le bras avec un air perdu. Ses cheveux étaient terrifiants, défiant toutes les lois de la gravité. Il ouvrit un seul œil pour fixer les shinigamis chacun leur tour. Il fit un demi-tour de fuite vers sa maison.

\- **Tout compte fait, je vous connais pas. Salut !** Lança kurosaki dès qu'il aperçut les cheveux beaucoup trop voyants du propriétaire de Zabimaru.

De toute façon, ce mec ne lui apportait que des problèmes.

* * *

C'est la première fois que je fais une scène de combat… Je sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. '^'


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : Sultry Cage

Genre : Romance, humour

Couple : Byakuya Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki / ByaIchi

Résumé : 

Byakuya leva la tête vers son hôte en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé. Ichigo parut étonné de voir une telle expression repeindre son visage.

\- Quoi ? demanda le roux.

\- Tu crois que je devrais me laisser pousser la barbe ?

Suivez ici les aventures d'un Byakuya coincé pour une durée indéterminée dans le monde des vivants.

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Auteur : Wérikyu

NDA : Comme c'est la première fois que j'écris sur FFN, je ne suis pas encore habituée à toutes les manipulations possibles. Aujourd'hui, en fouillant dans le site j'ai découvert que j'avais des lecteurs ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça prenne si peu de temps pour être lu. (Faut dire que sur Wattpad, faut être plus patient, hein…) Du coup, comme je sais qu'il y a des gens qui passent par-là, je trouve ça plus rassurant. (Bien que je ne sache pas faire la différence entre 'visitors' et 'views')

La prochaine fois, j'essaierais de comprendre la mise en page des reviews... (Souhaitez-moi du courage par la pensée)

* * *

 _De retour au présent_

Ichigo soupira, regardant le dos du noble aux cheveux noirs. Un corps musclé, large, et rendu élégant par la tenue traditionnelle des capitaines du Gotei 13. Celui-ci était assis sur ses genoux, fixant le poste de télévision dans une attitude placide. Si le capitaine avait été étonné que la télévision soit présente dans presque tous les foyers, au moins, il ne s'étonnait pas de cette technologie. D'après ces dires, ces appareils étaient presque tous réservés aux bâtiments de la recherche dans la Soul Society. Mais il n'était pas rare de rencontrer de tels écrans. Ce qui avait étonné Byakuya, par contre, c'était l'absurdité des émissions qui parcouraient la vitre noire.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas, Kurosaki-kun. S'ils sont des anges, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas d'ailes ?** demanda-t-il. **On voit bien que ce sont des dessins sur le mur.**

La télé émit un juron poussé par une blonde aux seins refaits.

\- **Cette Amelie Neten parle un langage proche du tiens. C'est étonnant pour un « ange ».**

\- **Ce ne sont pas des anges, Byakuya. Et arrête de m'insulter par insinuation comme tu le fait.**

Le noble se tut, concentré dans sa tâche. De toute façon, il parlait rarement. A part quelques fois quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose ou quand il avait une requête à faire. Les autres fois, il se taisait et gardait un silence de plomb. Il se laissait aller à quelques écarts quand il était devant un écran, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'il était capitaine. Le roux put reprendre le cours de ses révisions, à peine troublé par le murmure de la télévision.

De temps en temps, Renji Abarai passait voir son capitaine et lui donnait du travail de longue date pour le laisser s'occuper un peu. Après tout, rester enfermer dans une maison toute la journée n'était pas très palpitant. Et à côté de l'ennui que ça représentait, lire et remplir de la paperasse paraissait presque amusant. Quand il ne travaillait pas sur les archives du Gotei 13, Byakuya restait des heures dans la salle réservée à la prière. Pour le moment, elle faisait aussi office de chambre pour le brun.

Mais cet ennui faisait partie du deal, en quelque sorte. Après tout, Ichigo avait érigé une règle : pas de bruit ou de sortie avant la fin de son examen. Bon, la deuxième partie avait été décidée plus tard, quand, passant dans le centre-ville, Byakuya avait commencé à manipuler de la marchandise, oubliant momentanément qu'il était invisible et que voir des objets qui volent ne faisait pas partie du quotidien des vivants. Après le tapage que ça avait produit, Ichigo veillait à ce que le Shinigami reste bien à la maison sans provoquer d'accident. Parfois, il était étonné de voir à quel point cet homme pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Surtout lorsqu'il tentait de faire quelque chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Comme faire à manger ou plier le linge.

Le rouquin grimaça à ce dernier souvenir, se rappelant de l'état de ses maillots de corps coupés jusqu'au nombril pour qu'« ils aient tous la même taille une fois dans l'armoire ». Il avait dû en racheter la semaine dernière et avait fini par poser une interdiction de toucher aux vêtements. Maintenant, avec la catastrophe de tout à l'heure, les fourneaux seraient bannis aussi.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être plongé dans la révision du dernier chapitre d'histoire vu en classe que le jeune homme remarqua que la télé était éteinte. Le rouquin fut saisit d'un bâillement sonore et il se frotta les yeux, fatigué. Il ne voyait pas Byakuya dans le coin et avait beau se tordre le cou, il n'était nulle part en vue dans le salon. Il soupira et posa sa tête sur ses cahiers. Un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge sur le mur lui appris qu'il était onze heure passé et qu'il risquait d'être exténué demain.

\- **Tu devrais te coucher, Kurosaki-kun.** Fit la voix du plus vieux derrière lui, le surprenant.

Celui-ci essuyait un bout de substance violette vivante qui avait entaché son manteau blanc, arrivant dans le salon.

\- **Tu t'es occupé de la cuisine ?** demanda le roux d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre.

\- **Merci Byakuya.** marmonna Ichigo, il se tourna alors vers lui : **et Senbonzakura ? Comment va-t-il ?**

Le brun s'assit en face d'Ichigo, autour de la table basse.

\- **Comme je retiens mon reiatsu au maximum, la pierre se contente d'absorber les restes alors ça va.**

\- **Et la nuit ?** demanda le roux, cachant son inquiétude.

Il avait beau faire l'imbécile avec ses amis, il n'était pas si bête que ça. Il savait très bien que le shinigami ne pouvait pas contraindre son énergie s'il voulait dormir correctement. Automatiquement, une fois le capitaine endormi, la pyramide de pierre devait en profiter pour le vider. Byakuya Kuchiki mit plus de temps pour répondre, fixant son vis-à-vis en silence.

\- **Tout ira bien.** Répondit-il pour esquiver la question du plus jeune.

\- **S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire, n'hésite pas.** Soupira celui-ci.

Avec le temps, la familiarité du rouquin devenait habituelle et Byakuya ne relevait plus. Que ce soit le fait que le jeune homme l'appelle par son prénom ou qu'il le tutoie, tout cela était entré dans la routine. Le brun baissa la tête pour fixer ses mains.

\- **Il y a bien quelque chose…** osa-t-il avancer.

\- **Dis-moi.**

\- **J'ai mangé ce que vous appelez yaourt, tout à l'heure. Mais je n'ai clairement pas autant apprécié que la personne qui le mangeait sur la télé. Est-ce des mets uniquement destinés aux humains ?**

\- **Non. C'est normal. Il n'y a que les gens à la télé qui ont un orgasme en mangeant un yaourt.** Rigola intérieurement Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cet homme avait vraiment un don pour soulever des questions qui n'avaient vraiment de l'intérêt aux yeux de personne. Malheureusement, Byakuya ne sembla pas saisir la petite pique sarcastique qu'il venait de lancer.

\- **Cela doit être très difficile à vivre pour eux. Ces gens qui les filment ne connaissent-ils donc pas la pudeur ?** Ichigo allait le reprendre mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps. **Oh ! A moins que ce soit une pratique normale chez vous… Tu sais, faire ça en publ-…**

\- **Ne dis rien de plus.** L'arrêta le roux en riant presque. **Ils n'ont pas vraiment d'orgasme, ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'ils exagèrent leurs réactions pour donner envie aux autres d'essayer. C'est pas comme si on faisait ce genre de choses à la télé. Ni même face à des inconnus. Ne va pas te mettre en tête qu'on est tous des gens crades.**

 **-Oh.**

Le brun rougit à l'idée du quiproquo, mortifié, remerciant avec bonheur de savoir que la lumière était trop faible pour qu'Ichigo ne voie sa gêne. Mais il était à peu près certain que le jeune homme l'avait sentie. Le capitaine fixa alors la table basse comme si c'était devenu l'objet le plus intéressant de sa vie. _Oh. De jolis petit cahiers. Là, des traces de tasse de café en forme de cercle. Tiens ! D'adorables petites griffures de couteau parce qu'on a la flemme de manger dans la salle à manger ! Cette table réserve tant de mystère ahah !_ Le desespoir et la honte qui se dégageait de cet homme aurait pu remplir la pièce. Au bout d'un certain temps, le brun leva la tête pour regarder le roux se lever vers sa chambre.

\- **Quoiqu'il en soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.** Dit-il en riant encore.

* * *

Ichigo était allongé sur son lit, une serviette humide autour du cou et le téléphone dans les mains. Il était passé se rafraichir avant d'aller se coucher. Mais il avait encore une tâche à remplir. Faire son rapport à la petite sœur du capitaine fan de téléréalité.

\- **Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? Il ne déprime pas trop, il s'occupe ? Et sa santé ?** Lança une voix féminine à travers le téléphone. Ichigo recula l'appareil de son oreille pour s'éviter une surdité précoce.

\- **Calme-toi Rukia**. Marmonnait la voix de Renji plus en retrait, indiquant que même le rouge s'inquiétait pour son supérieur.

\- **Eh bien… Il ne parle pas beaucoup et comme la journée je ne suis pas là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Mais ce soir, il a créé un monstre en faisant à manger.**

\- **Je sais qu'il n'est pas très doué en cuisine mais de là à dire qu'il confectionne des monstre, Ichigo…** s'apprêtait à rouspéter la petite sœur.

\- **Rukia.** L'arrêta le garçon **. C'était violet, ça faisait des bulles et ça rampait.**

 **\- Il n'était pas mauvais en sciences à l'école….** Voulut justifier la jeune femme.

 **\- Dit surtout qu'il est hyper dangereux avec une poêle à la main.** Déclara Renji.

Le rouquin entendit plus qu'il ne sentit la main de la brune s'écraser sur le crâne du vice-capitaine.

\- **Et sinon, rien d'autre à déclarer ?** demanda Rukia, avide d'information.

\- **Il suit les anges de la téléréalité depuis le début de la semaine.**

\- **Bof. Je préférais les marseillais.** nota la brune d'un ton déçu.

\- **Il ne m'a rien demandé à part quelques explications sur certains trucs.**

\- **Je me demande si Nii-sama n'a pas l'impression de gêner ou un truc dans le genre…**

\- **En même temps c'est pas comme si je le gardais chez moi par bonté de cœur...** pesta Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je dois passer des examens qui décideront de ma vie dans quelques jours et je me tape un intrus qui fait des expériences bizarres avec ma gazinière.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'on devrait lui envoyer de la compagnie pour qu'il se sente moins seul ?** demanda Renji en ignorant les plaintes du rouquin.

 **\- HORS DE QUESTION !** S'enflamma celui-ci.

 **\- C'est une bonne idée** , fit remarquer la petite sœur. **Je suis sure que Rangiku-san, Ukitake-taichô et Kyôraku-taichô ne cracheraient pas sur un trou dans leur emploi du temps.**

 **\- Ne ramenez pas des ivrognes chez moi !** se plaint le shinigami remplaçant.

 **\- C'est certain, ils ne refuseront pas.** Approuva Renji en hochant la tête.

 **\- Super, on va faire ça alors ! Merci, Ichigo-kun !** fit la jeune femme en s'apprêtant à raccrocher.

 **\- Attend ! Rukia !**

 **\- On ne changera pas nos plans, Ichi-…**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.** La détrompa le roux. **Je voulais savoir quelque chose. Puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de manger et qu'il vous suffit de boire, les shinigamis ont une grande résistance, pas vrai ?**

 **\- Euh, oui, plus ou moins.** Avoua la jeune femme, prise au dépourvu par la question

 **\- Et qu'en est-il du sommeil ? Combien de temps pouvez-vous rester éveillés ?**

 **\- Eh bien… Ca dépend des personnes, en fait.** Marmonna la noble. **Et de leur pouvoir aussi.**

 **\- Ca peut être trois jours comme dix selon les personnes.** ajouta Renji.

 **\- Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ?** S'enquit Rukia, inquiète.

 **\- Pour rien. Je me demandais si je devais vraiment dormir sous forme de shinigami. Mais bref. Il est tard, je vais me coucher, j'ai une montagne de révisions à faire demain.**

 **\- Ouai, c'est vrai. Nous aussi on doit remplir de la paperasse sans Kuchiki-taichô**. Se plaignit Abarai. **A plus, Ichigo !**

 **\- Salut !**

La tonalité se coupa rapidement et ichigo s'allongea dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Ses sourcils étaient encore plus froncés que d'habitude. L'image de Byakuya qui baissait la tête à sa question lui revint en mémoire. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Cet homme mentait mal. Avec le temps, il commençait à être habitué aux gens qui faisaient de leur mieux pour garder leurs peines pour eux afin de protéger les autres. Lui-même était comme ça, la plupart du temps. Foutu esprit de sacrifice. Mais Byakuya l'agaçait vraiment, actuellement. Il se mettait en danger pour quelque chose de vraiment futile. Ichigo l'avait facilement deviné. Le shinigami s'empêchait tout bonnement de dormir. Probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on dérange une équipe de soins à son sujet, si jamais la pierre engloutissait tout son pouvoir. Même s'il ne voulait pas perdre d'énergie spirituelle en dormant, le capitaine ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

 _Ne te pousse pas à bout juste parce que tu as peur que l'attention retombe sur toi. Regarde et accepte d'être aussi bien entouré, Idiot. Tout le monde s'inquiète déjà pour toi._


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : Sultry Cage

Genre : Romance, humour

Couple : Byakuya Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki / ByaIchi

Résumé : 

Byakuya leva la tête vers son hôte en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé. Ichigo parut étonné de voir une telle expression repeindre son visage.

\- Quoi ? demanda le roux.

\- Tu crois que je devrais me laisser pousser la barbe ?

Suivez ici les aventures d'un Byakuya coincé pour une durée indéterminée dans le monde des vivants.

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Auteur : Wérikyu

NDA : Après un certain temps je me suis rendu compte que j'appelai Senbonzakura : « Sebonsakura ». Je me suis sentie mortifiée toute seule dans ma (cave) chambre en me demandant à quel point je pouvais être idiote. Maintenant, je dois corriger toutes mes fautes… (On verra bien si j'y arrive : je déteste corriger mes propres textes)

* * *

Reviews : Je voulais aussi remercier chaleureusement les deux personnes qui m'ont envoyé des review : Caliste et Juliagreco ! héhé c'est un peu nouveau pour moi mais je me sens vraiment honorée !

 _Caliste :_ J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite aussi ! Merci à toi !

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

Ichigo était en train de ranger son ordinateur dans son sac en parlant tranquillement avec ces deux voisins de classe. Alors qu'il enroulait son câble pour le glisser dans la pochette extérieure, une personne à l'entrée de la classe le héla. Elle avait des cheveux blancs, longs, une tenue victorienne vert de gris -qui paraissait presque tape à l'œil dans la marée d'étudiants- et ses yeux bleus étaient immenses. Elle l'accosta en secouant les bras, attirant l'attention de toute sa classe.

\- **ICHI-CHAN !** Hurla la jeune femme.

\- **NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !** Répondit-il en retour.

Elle rigola alors d'un rire gras, ce qui surpris la plupart des camarades d'Ichigo. Qui avait eu l'idée de mettre la voix d'un homme dans le corps d'une fille aussi belle ? Ca gâchait tout le charme. Le rouquin s'avança vers elle en s'excusant d'avance auprès de ses amis, hissant son sac sur son épaule. Il leur dit de ne pas l'attendre et qu'il rentrerait seul.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Céleste ?**

Cette fille avait tout de ce qu'une fille pourrait envier : Des seins, un beau visage, de l'argent pour ses vêtements, une peau qui bronze vite, des yeux bleus, des longues jambes et un ventre (presque) plat. Le problème résidait en son caractère. D'une certaine manière, elle était imbuvable. Elle s'exprimait grossièrement, avait cette voix particulière, c'était une sans-gêne et s'incruster partout était son quotidien.

C'était la première personne qu'Ichigo avait rencontré lors de son installation dans la ville. Il cherchait la boulangerie du coin. Habitant dans la ville depuis toujours, elle avait proposé de l'accompagner et ils s'étaient tellement perdus qu'ils avaient dû dormir dans un hôtel pour la nuit. C'est là qu'il avait appris qu'elle était lesbienne jusqu'aux bout des ongles, quand elle lui avait sorti d'un air tout à fait naturel : « T'es mignon mais si tu veux me sauter dessus pendant la nuit, tu devrais penser à prendre tes boules et les greffer plus haut ». Ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'il avait juste voulu acheter une putain de baguette.

Son seul point fort caractériel résidait en sa compréhension des gens et l'attention qu'elle leur portait. C'était une sorte de grand frère gaulé comme une fille.

\- **Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend devant la fac. Un grand brun en costume. Tout à fait charmant. S'il avait plus de poitrine il serait tout à fait mon type,** se crut-elle obligée d'ajouter.

Elle avait probablement un fétiche pour les seins, aussi.

\- **... Un grand brun charmant ?** Ichigo réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Parmi les bruns qu'il connaissait, il y avait bien Chad, Ishida voire même son père mais parmi ces trois-là aucun ne répondait réellement a l'image du « grand brun charmant ». Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. De toute façon, il ne connaissait qu'une personne « charmante », alors ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il se mit à courir dans la salle en se rendant compte de l'ampleur du problème. Bousculant plusieurs élèves dans sa course, il entendit à peine Céleste crier :

\- **S'il a une sœur, donne lui mon numéro !**

Débouchant dans l'entrée de l'établissement, le roux s'arrêta hors d'haleine. Il avait vu juste, Byakuya Kuchiki était là, adossé sur un muret dans une attitude froide. Son costume de bonne qualité attirait rapidement les regards, surtout lorsqu'il portait ses barrettes de noble et un étui étroit dans son dos. Celui-ci devait probablement contenir Senbonzakura et son fourreau étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas ranger son sabre à cause de la pierre. Il aperçut facilement des groupes de filles le regarder avec intérêt et une sorte de satisfaction étrange le prit à voir que le brun ne cilla qu'à son arrivée.

\- **Byakuya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

\- **Ichigo, partons s'il te plait.** Répondit immédiatement l'autre.

\- **S'il te plait ? Wow. Tu sors les grands mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Marmonna le shinigami remplaçant alors que le noble se saisissait de son poignet pour le tirer au loin.

\- **Tu m'as parlé de ce parc la dernière fois, celui avec une partie potager. Allons-y.** ordonna Byakuya en éludant la question du roux.

Celui qui commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur son possible muétisme s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route. Il en avait marre que tout le monde l'ignore comme ça, en particulier quand on ne voulait pas lui expliquer la situation.

\- **Byakuya.** Gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- **C'est mon nom.** Confessa le brun en s'arrêtant dans sa course pour river ses prunelles acier dans celles de son vis-à-vis.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

\- **Il se pourrait que, par d'étranges circonstances simultanées, et par un hasard dont je ne suis point du tout le concerné, que cette fâcheuse éventualité se produisît : cinq shinigamis sont actuellement dans ta maison en train de foutre un bordel sans nom.**

\- **Tu as juré.** Nota Ichigo plus surpris de la digression de langage que de l'information apportée.

 **\- Ils ont cassé la télé.** Justifia Kuchiki avec une expression irritée.

\- **PUTAIIIIIN.**

* * *

Un point s'écrasa sur le socle d'une machine en route. La cuve cylindrique remplie d'un liquide verdâtre émit un gargouillement alors que plusieurs bulles se détachaient pour rejoindre le sommet. Le dirigeant des recherches de la Soul Society se tourna vers son lieutenant avec une grimace habituelle.

\- **Une arme de Bount ? Tu te fous de moi, Nemu ! Il n'y a pas plus ennuyeux que ces choses-là.** Pesta Mayuri de sa voix toujours aussi entêtante.

\- **C'est Yamamoto-sotaichô qui demande à ce que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite.** Expliqua la jeune femme. **Le capitaine de la sixième division serait impliqué dans cette affaire et contraint à rester dans le monde des vivants. Cela affaiblirait la protection du Gotei 13.**

\- **Eh bien utilise ce qu'on a, alors. Je dois bien avoir fabriqué des trucs pour détruire les Bount. Ça devrait fonctionner.** Marmonna-t-il sans lever la tête de son appareil, faisant preuve d'une certaine indifférence.

\- **Mais, Capitaine... La pierre en question pourrait être vraiment dangereuse, vous devriez vous pencher dessus d'avanta-…**

\- **Va-t-en, Nemu.** Ordonna-t-il en repoussant le sujet d'un geste ample de la main. Et il revint s'intéresser à la boule de chaire organique étrange qui flottait entre les électrodes de sa cuve.

 **\- Bien.**

Elle disparut du laboratoire.

* * *

Ichigo était en train de marcher vers sa maison en râlant, suivit de près par l'ombre du capitaine. Le soleil commençait doucement mais sûrement à décliner. Ils atteignaient le sentier qui menait au temple plus haut. Ichigo avait choisi sa maison en retrait pour ne pas gêner les voisins par ses tapages nocturnes quand il devait poursuivre un Hollow. Le reste lui convenait parfaitement, le ruisseau qui courrait juste à côté et le bois qui entourait le temple étaient des lieux très calmes et appréciables. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Mais si même les Shinigamis assiégeaient son refuge, il ne saurait plus quoi faire.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'embranchement ou se trouvait sa maison, il entendit quelqu'un tomber derrière lui. Se tournant, il découvrit un Kuchiki hors d'haleine, genoux posé au sol et une main portée sur sa gorge, comme si quelque chose l'entravait. Son Gigai fut recouvert d'une fine pellicule lumineuse avant qu'il ne s'en fasse éjecter par la force. Le corps artificiel se décomposa alors en une infinité de poussières spirituelles, absorbée dans l'instant par l'étui qui portait la pierre.

Ichigo ouvrit alors l'habitacle, fixant avec effroi les particules étincelantes se faire avaler par la petite pyramide maudite.

 **\- Bordel, Byakuya.** Jura Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. Il désigna l'objet du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le shinigami souffrant. **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça ?** demanda-t-il.

Dans l'étui, la lame de Senbonzakura était réduite de moitié, la pierre engloutissant son pouvoir une pétale après l'autre. Le capitaine arborait maintenant une expression neutre alors qu'il déviait son regard de son fidèle Zanpakutô.

\- **Tous les soirs je te demande comment il va. Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?** demanda Ichigo.

\- **Je ne peux plus lui parler.** Lâcha soudainement le jeune homme, comme une lame glaciale et acerbe qui coupa court à la discussion. Il remonta alors un genou contre son torse pour dissimuler la douleur qui transparaissait de ses propres mots.

Vu de là, par terre, le regard fuyant, les cernes creusées et les yeux embués d'une tristesse dissimulée, le noble faisait pitié. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui passait son premier weekend sans ses parents, perdu, sans repère. Il devait probablement avoir peur de franchir la porte du salon le matin, après une nuit entière sans fermer l'œil, à attendre sans relâche un quelconque signe de vie de la part de son compagnon d'arme.

Ichigo grimaça d'agacement. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver contre une telle boule d'anxiété, même cachée derrière un masque froid et distant. Le garçon soupira alors. Il referma l'étui noir ou reposait le pendentif et Senbonzakura, l'attacha dans son dos avant de passer un bras sous l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux noirs pour l'aider à le soulever.

\- **Rentrons**. Annonça-t-il. **Et ne sort plus de chez moi, à l'avenir, même avec un Gigai.**

Le concerné ne répondit pas mais le rouquin sentit la prise sur sa veste se raffermir.

- **BYKY-NII !** Lança une voix familière devant la maison en rigolant excessivement de sa blague.

Sur le perron, Rangiku secouait la main comme une damnée, faisant bouger sa poitrine en conséquence alors qu'elle tenait le cadavre-éthylique de son capitaine juste derrière elle. Derrière la porte à demi ouverte, Ichigo put apercevoir un Kira bourré adossé à un mur et deux capitaines ivres morts entamer un tournoi de bras de fer chinois.

\- **Pardon, Kurosaki-kun.** Marmonna le blond qui manipulait Wabisuke **. J'étais venu chercher les autres avec Hitsugaya-taichô mais…**

Seul le sourcil du rouquin cilla lorsqu'il vit l'état sans dessus-dessous de sa maison.

\- **C'est pas grave, Izuru, C'est pas grave… Tant que tout est rangé d'ici une heure.** Menaça-t-il en laissant échapper sa pression spirituelle, aigri.

Figés, les autres se mirent immédiatement au travail, la tête plongé dans les relents de l'alcool englouti. Ichigo accompagna alors Byakuya jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installa dans son lit. Lors de son arrivé, le noiraud avait insisté en disant qu'un futon lui conviendrai, mais le lit devait quand même être plus confortable pour attendre le matin. Il posa Senbonzakura au pied de celui-ci. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a quitter la chambre, il remarqua qu'une photo avait été rajoutée à l'autel de sa mère, sur le mur opposé au lit. Celle-ci ne possédait pas de cadre et constituait seulement en une photo soigneusement pliée et entretenue d'une femme avec un kimono rose et fleuri. Le shinigami dû remarquer ou le regard de son hôte s'attardait puisqu'il expliqua :

\- **C'est mon épouse. Hisana. Je me suis permis de la joindre à l'autel mais s'il faut, je peux l'enlev-…**

\- **Non. C'est bon. C'est d'elle dont tu parlais à Rukia ?**

\- **Hm.** Acquiesça-t-il.

Ichigo sourit. Byakuya prenait ses aises. Même si le roux ne voulait pas l'avouer, d'une certaine manière, c'était rassurant. Il avait beau dire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui dans sa maison a grand renfort de grognements, ce n'était qu'une façade et il était content que le brun l'ait comprit. Il fit une courbette rapide à la nouvelle venue de la maison et se tourna vers le veuf alors même qu'un bruit de dispute se faisait entendre dans le salon.

 **\- Je vais tabasser les enfoirés là-bas. Repose-toi.** Lança le roux même en sachant que le brun ne le ferait pas.


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre : Sultry Cage

Genre : Romance, humour

Couple : Byakuya Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki / ByaIchi

Résumé : 

Byakuya leva la tête vers son hôte en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé. Ichigo parut étonné de voir une telle expression repeindre son visage.

\- Quoi ? demanda le roux.

\- Tu crois que je devrais me laisser pousser la barbe ?

Suivez ici les aventures d'un Byakuya coincé pour une durée indéterminée dans le monde des vivants.

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Auteur : Wérikyu

NDA : Je m'amuse beaucoup avec cette histoire mais comme je joue beaucoup sur l'improvisation, je me demande sérieusement où cela va nous mener. J'ai tendance à partir dans tous les sens rapidement, alors arrêtez moi avant !

Aussi, du fin fond de ma cave mal insonorisée, j'ai ouï dire que la France était championne du monde de foot ! Comme c'est une bonne nouvelle, nous sommes sortis avec ma famille pour regarder leur dernier match et j'ai réussi à choper une otite… Protégez-vous mes chers petits fantômes, on n'est pas à l'abri d'un klaxon ou d'une trompette dans ce triste monde…

* * *

Reviews : Encore Merci à Juliagreco et Caliste qui sont super motivant(-e ?)s !

* * *

S'adossant contre le mur en tirant les couvertures sur lui, Byakuya soupira. Il fixait le mur devant lui avec un air déconcerté. Depuis son arrivée ici, il avait l'impression de tomber des nues à chaque seconde. Plus que de se sentir gêné, il perdait tous ses repères un par un. Comme lui avait déjà fait remarqué Rukia, le monde des vivants était largement moins figé dans le temps que la soul society. Pas de bâtiments japonais comme dans le Seireitei, seulement des tours de béton, et des maisons mornes. On n'avait pas le droit au port d'armes et on mettait des vêtements collants appelés T-shirts. Les vivants regardent des émissions ou les gens se font disputer en faisant à manger, ils se nourrissent en faisant cuire des nouilles dans des boites carrées elle-même mise dans des boites chauffantes plus grandes, et il y a leurs couteaux a beurre tout plat et inutile qui lui tapait sérieusement sur le système.

Déjà, il avait du mal avec les poignées de portes, avec les volets électriques et avec les voitures, mais plus que ça, il était persuadé que les lits d'ici avaient un problème avec lui. Il sentit une certaine résistance au niveau de sa jambe et son expression impassible se transforma en agacement pur. Son pied venait d'entrer dans la housse de couette en passant pas la seule fente dans le tissu que celle-ci arborait. Il se débattit avec la masse cotonneuse pendant quelques minutes avant de jeter le tas difforme par-dessus le matelas, son mollet toujours piégé à l'intérieur.

\- **Ça a l'air amusant.** Déclara alors une voix qu'il n'avait pas senti arriver dans sa lutte acharnée.

\- **Ça ne l'est pas, Kyôraku-san.**

L'homme au kimono féminin était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, préalablement ouverte. Il devait avoir un bon coup dans le nez après ses déboires avec le capitaine de la Treizième division. De ce qu'il entendait en dehors de la pièce, Byakuya détermina que son compagnon de jeu s'était assoupi et qu'il venait donc taquiner quelqu'un d'autre.

\- **Oh, allez, décroche-nous un petit sourire de temps en temps, Kuchiki !** **On est venus ici pour te remonter le moral, quand même.**

\- **Je vais bien.** Répondit froidement le noble, abandonnant l'idée de décrocher le drap de sa jambe. Il brulerait ce truc plus tard.

\- **Le Byakuya Kuchiki en pleine forme que je connais ne rentrerait pas à la maison épaulé par un shinigami remplaçant.**

\- **Hm.** Emit seulement le brun pour lui signifier de le laisser tranquille.

 **\- Tu sais, tu devrais essayer de voir ça comme des vacances, pas comme une mission à accomplir.** Dit plus sérieusement l'ivrogne avant de se diriger vers la porte de la pièce. **Ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps : Nemu m'a dit qu'elle devrait avoir fini d'ici quelques jours. Elle viendra régler tout ça. En attendant, profite un peu. Abarai et ta sœur s'en sortent très bien à la tête de la division.**

Byakuya le regarda quitter la pièce sans bouger de son matelas. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, attrapa l'étui de son arme au pied du lit avant de l'ouvrir sur ses genoux. Senbonzakura lui semblait plus loin et inaccessible que jamais. Au niveau de la pierre, à la place d'être grignotée, la lame tentait de s'échapper en créant plusieurs pétales mais la pyramide les aspirait inévitablement. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir, et ce même contre son gré. Seulement, en voyant ce qu'il résultait de son arme au bout d'une seule petite semaine, même en retenant son énergie, il avait peur que le zanpakutô ne disparaisse complètement même seulement après une micro-sieste. Alors il restait inlassablement éveillé, penché sur l'acier muet aux reflets rosés.

De quel genre de vacances pouvait-on parler quand on devait rester sur ses gardes 24 heures sur 24, à se retenir comme un fou pour ne pas voir disparaitre son compagnon ? C'était plutôt une guerre, oui. Ou il était seul à combattre et à subir les attaques sans pouvoir riposter. Une guerre d'usure inlassable. Byakuya avait beau paraitre calme et mesuré, quoiqu'un peu arrogant, il était en revanche très peu patient et détestait quand la lutte s'éternisait. Mais là, plus que tout, il avait l'impression d'être seul à faire face.

Il glissa un doigt au niveau de l'encoche où les pétales de cerisier fondaient comme neige au soleil. Ce fut la première fois –alors qu'il touchait la pyramide régulièrement dans l'espoir de l'arracher à Senbonzakura- qu'une impression de brulure intense s'empara de lui. La pierre sembla en surbrillance dans sa main et la douleur parcourra chacun de ses membres comme une crampe incontrôlable. Il eut d'abord l'impression de s'être électrocuté, comme si une décharge de puissance pure venait de traverser son corps. Il se demanda même si toute son énergie volée ne lui avait pas été rendue. Mais l'instant d'après tout s'était évanoui. La lumière n'existait plus, la douleur n'avait laissé aucune trace et Le petit pendentif était toujours aussi terne et gris qu'avant, de plus, il se sentait de nouveau aussi vidé et épuisé qu'a l'habitude : toute la force regagnée avait disparu. Ce laps de temps incertain avait suffi à ce que Byakuya puisse entendre son propre essoufflement résonner dans la pièce.

Il hésita à sortir pour avertir Ichigo – prévenir les autres ne lui passant même pas par la tête – mais il se ravisa a en entendant le remue-ménage dans la maison et resta calmement assit dans son lit à se battre avec la couette qui lui gobait les pieds.

Une ombre capuchonnée accroupie sur le temple derrière la maison avait suivi toute la scène par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Les pans de son long vêtement étant secoués par le vent, sa silhouette paraissait indéfinissable. Les arbres bruissaient à chaque mouvement sous la lumière étouffée de la lune cachée derrière ses nuages. Et à l'instar de l'aspect cotonneux du ciel, la personne s'évanouit dans le petit bois.

* * *

 **\- RANGIKU ! RANGE TES SEINS PUTAIN.** Hurlait Ichigo en lançant le ramasse poussière dans la tête de l'unique femme de l'appartement.

 **\- Mais je fais une comparaison de circonférence avec tes saladiers…**

 **\- C'EST POUR LA SCIENCE !** Lança le capitaine Ukitake, ivre mort et probablement somnolent.

Il pleurait sa défaite au tournoi de bras de fer chinois organisé avec Kyôraku en se noyant dans ses larmes sur la table basse du salon, passant une éponge humide sur celle-ci. Autour de lui, tout un assortiment de débris improbables jonchaient le sol dans un bordel inimaginable. Izuru, qui avait réussi à se redresser après avoir vomit ses tripes à côté de la cuvette était maintenant assigné au nettoyage, paré d'une lavette et d'un racleau, il astiquait le sol avait une énergie non négligeable.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya s'était quant à lui muré dans un silence de plomb, mortifié de s'être fait avoir par son propre vice-capitaine. Lui qui était venu en honnête shinigami pour ramener des camarades, il s'était retrouvé à faire un concours débile de shot avec une ivrogne imbattable. Le rouquin n'avait même pas eu à lui crier dessus pour qu'il se mette à ramasser les cadavres des bouteilles de sake. Ichigo avait même hésité à le réconforter quand il avait vu son attitude morose. Mais il avait préféré crier sur la rousse causeuse d'ennui pour ses débilités habituelles.

Seul Kyôraku réussi à échapper aux besognes en se cachant a moitié à l'extérieur de la maison, planqué dans un buisson. Quand ils eurent rendu la maison sans déchet -et sans mugs, étant donné qu'ils avaient joué à lancer leur armes dans les pauvres tasses-, Ichigo leur remis un devis pour la télévision et les laissa partir avec un coup de boule dans la tête pour chacun. Hitsugaya fut épargné, le roux le jugeant trop dépressif pour en rajouter une couche. Même le capitaine au Kimono fleuri se prit un coup de pied dans les fesses quand ils passèrent le Sekaimon.

Byakuya décida seulement à ce moment-là de sortir de son antre. Le rouquin sourit en le voyant entrer dans le salon d'un pas silencieux et presque survolé. Le shinigami remplaçant poussa un verre de thé noir dans la direction du noble qui leva un sourcil étonné. Il ne posa cependant pas de question au sujet des motifs de voitures-visages qui ornaient le récipient. Seulement, le roux se sentit obligé de justifier.

\- **C'est parce qu'ils ont détruit toutes les tasses, alors je me rabats sur d'autres verres.**

\- **Je sais. Je me demandais juste pourquoi cette voiture rouge avait des yeux et une bouche.** Déclara Byakuya en tournant l'objet vers son hôte, les sourcils froncés par son sérieux.

Ichigo se mit à glousser en voyant le motif avec la voiture rouge rutilante au grand sourire fier.

\- **C'est un vieux verre à moutarde avec Flash McQueen de Cars dessus.**

Byakuya mit les « verres à moutarde » dans la même catégorie imaginaire que celle des « couteau a beurre ». Puis, il en vint à se questionner sur le fait qu'une voiture porte un nom et un prénom. Son visage s'éclaircit d'émerveillement et Ichigo crut revoir Rukia quand elle avait remarqué pour la première fois que la lumière du réfrigérateur s'éteignait même sans interrupteur.

\- **Alors les voitures sont vivantes ?** demanda-t-il avec un enthousiasme étonnant. **Je veillerais à les saluer quand j'en croiserais, alors.**

Le roux ne réagit même pas, trop occupé à détailler le visage concentré du Capitaine de la sixième division qui tenait son verre avec une fascination déconcertante. Il se promit de retenir tous les détails de ce visage insouciant que le brun possédait quand il déliait ses sourcils et qu'il ouvrait grand les yeux. On aurait dit un enfant qui découvrait que si on coupait une étoile de mer, ça donnait deux étoiles de mer. Adorable.

\- **Au fait, Kurosaki-kun.** Fit le noble en levant la tête de son verre de thé. **Tout a l'heure, il y a eu une interaction étrange entre ma main et la pierre.**

\- **De quel genre ?** S'inquiéta Ichigo, bien moins amusé.

Le noble fut surprit par la véracité de son expression et, prit de court, il hésita avec ses mots.

\- **… C'est, Je ne suis pas certain que ça se soit réellement passé tant ce fut éphémère, mais j'ai eu comme l'impression que mon réiatsu m'était rendu de force avant d'être repris la seconde d'après.**

\- **Je dois t'avouer que je n'y comprends pas grand-chose. J'ai beau faire un boulot de shinigami, j'ai un don avec les objets défectueux.** Pendant un instant, il eut une pensée pour Kon qui était resté vivre avec son père et ses deux sœurs. **Alors ce n'est surement pas moi qui pourrais t'aider à ce sujet. Mais on pourrait passer voir Urahara, demain.**

\- **Qu'en est-il de l'interdiction de sorties ?** demanda Byakuya en levant un sourcil.

 _Trop sérieux et scrupuleux._ S'amusa Ichigo avec un demi-sourire.

\- **Tu ne t'es pas posé cette question quand tu as débarqué devant la faculté, hm ?**

\- **C'était un état d'urgence.** Justifia encore le fautif. **Matsumoto-san a tranché la télé alors que Sarah Fraisou donnait son avis sur la tenue de Léana. Je ne pouvais pas rester impassible.**

\- **Hunhun...** Approuva Ichigo en hochant la tête. **Une sacrée urgence, oui.**

Cette fois-ci, Le brun remarqua que le roux se foutait de sa gueule et il se renfrogna en buvant son verre de thé noir.

\- **Quoiqu'il en soit,** conclut-il avec une froideur qui sonnait plus comme une rancune maladroite, **dans ton prochain « rapport », dit à Rukia d'abandonner ses idées de réconfort envers ma personne. Je m'en sors très bien sans elle.**

\- **Je lui dirais.** Rigola Ichigo en quittant la table, pas vraiment surpris que le brun soit au courant des appels de sa cadette.


	6. Chapitre 5

Titre : Sultry Cage

Genre : Romance, humour

Couple : Byakuya Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki / ByaIchi

Résumé :

Byakuya leva la tête vers son hôte en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé. Ichigo parut étonné de voir une telle expression repeindre son visage.

\- Quoi ? demanda le roux.

\- Tu crois que je devrais me laisser pousser la barbe ?

Suivez ici les aventures d'un Byakuya coincé pour une durée indéterminée dans le monde des vivants.

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Auteur : Wérikyu

NDA : Si j'ai une raison pour cette si longue absence ? On m'a trainé hors de ma cave pour m'emmener à la mer ! J'ai pris quelques couleurs alors je ressemble de moins en moins a un fantôme, c'est presque affligeant. Mais bon je me suis bien amusée à courir après les crevettes, les crabes et les petits poissons (j'ai même tenté de faire copuler des bigorneaux mais ce fut un échec mémorable).

 _Le Lendemain._

Depuis la soirée du repas-violet-vivant, le lavabo de la cuisine était inutilisable, toute la céramique ayant été fissurée sur la longueur et tous les couverts – sauf l'inébranlable couteau à beurre – avaient été fondus pour faire un saladier. Ichigo avait donc listé les emplacements des affaires de la maison sur un bloc note pour éviter que le shinigami se prenne pour fantaisie de souder des ciseaux avec des torchons pour se confectionner un quelconque instrument de torture. Mais après quelques remontrances à ce sujet au détour d'un nettoyage de table, plus aucune rancune n'était retenue. Enfin, c'est ce que Kuchiki pensait.

Si le capitaine de la sixième division ne foutait rien de ses journées, Ichigo avait été étonné du point d'honneur qu'il mettait à se lever à six heures du matin tous les jours. De ce fait, ils passaient chaque réveil en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Il y avait rarement des discussions entre eux, mais la matinée se passait toujours dans le calme. De toute façon, Ichigo n'était pas du genre très matinal alors il grommelait toujours piteusement en se préparant pour les cours. Et Byakuya était le type d'homme à ne pas prendre trop son temps pour faire quelques prières à son épouse tôt le matin.

Au début le roux s'était demandé s'il accordait tant d'importance à la prière en temps normal mais ça ne lui semblait plus bizarre, aujourd'hui. Le capitaine ne demandait qu'à se ressourcer et être tranquille, Ichigo n'allait pas l'en empêch-…

 **\- OH PUTAIN DE…. FILS DE CHARRETTE A BRAS !**

L'étudiant sursauta violemment en recracha son verre de lait chaud et ses céréales -les bols ayant souffert au même titre que les tasses, il n'avait pas trop le choix-. Un boucan du diable se fit entendre derrière la cloison de la cuisine, mêlé à une incantation de Kidô. Le roux réagit seulement au bruit d'explosion qui suivit. Tout ça ne sentait pas bon. Au fur et à mesure des bruits, il avait comme l'impression que son porte-monnaie se vidait en écho. Il débarqua dans le salon en trombe, tombant sur un Byakuya nu comme un vers face à un trou béant dans le mur de la salle de bain. Sourcils froncés et essoufflé, il tenait l'étui de Sebonzakura d'une main, alors qu'un corps d'une vingtaine de centimètres, carbonisé et immobile se trouvait au milieu de l'impact.

\- **Un rat. Un gros rat.** Déclara le brun en désignant le cadavre au milieu des débris de la salle de bain. **Il avait une inscrip-…**

\- **Byakuya…** soupira froidement Ichigo, Excédé cette fois-ci. **Je sais bien qu'on n'a pas les mêmes rapports à propos de l'argent, les objets et encore moins au niveau des maisons... Mais bordel, je ne suis pas aussi riche que ta famille moi.**

 **\- Il a essayé de voler Sebonza-…** voulu justifier Kuchiki avant de se faire couper par le plus jeune.

 **\- C'est bon. Pas besoin de trouver d'excuses. T'as peur des rats, t'as peur des rats ! J'y peux rien ! Mais on est à la campagne je te ferais dire ! Alors contient toi un peu ! Et fais au moins attention à ton entourage ! Le but n'est pas de détruire ma maison et toutes les choses fonctionnelles y résidant.**

 **\- Mais ce n'était pas un rat norm-…**

 **\- Pas d'excuse j'ai dit.** Lâcha le roux pour couper court à la discussion **. J'ai beau être sympa et t'héberger parce que la Soul society me l'a demandé mais merde, t'es pas chez toi.**

Les mots eurent l'effet d'une lame. Byakuya fixa le roux avec des yeux dénués d'expression. Il était là, nu et encore trempé de sa douche, une morsure faible et sanguinolente au bras, immobile et roidi. Il finit par revenir dans sa chambre sans demander son reste alors qu'Ichigo commençait à ramasser les débris.

\- **Hmpf.** Fit la personne en capuchonnée qui, dissimulée derrière le cabanon de jardin du voisin, avait pu voir tout ce qu'il se passait depuis la bée-vitrée du salon. Une marée de rats à la fourrure plus ou moins claire l'entourait en grimpant sur ses mollets pour l'escalader. Et chacune des bêtes portait sur son dos un signe étrange et lumineux qui ressemblait à un triangle équilatéral parfait. Puis l'ombre disparut, s'évanouissant dans le paysage.

Au moins devait-il féliciter le Capitaine pour ne pas avoir endommagé la vasque et la douche qui coulait encore. Seul le mur avait explosé et la structure de bois ou il faisait sécher ses serviettes avait perdu plusieurs barreaux. Mais rien d'autre.

En voyant les quelques tâches de sang sur le sol de la salle d'eau, Ichigo comprit que le noiraud avait essayé de sortir de la salle avant d'utiliser la magie et avec le recul, il se sentait coupable d'avoir été si sec avec son invité.

Mais la pression de l'examen qui arrivait demain lui plombait le moral et s'il fallait ajouter à ça l'attitude plus qu'éreintante de l'autre homme, il avait l'impression qu'il ne réussirait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas construire son avenir et expliquer la vie à un étranger en même temps. C'était impossible.

Néanmoins, malgré sa culpabilité croissante, il continua de nettoyer jusqu'à avoir un tas de débris a côté de son regretté mur et il prit sa douche en mettant sa pudeur aux oubliettes. Heureusement qu'il pouvait encore se planquer dans la cuisine le matin. Si ça avait été une cuisine ouverte, il se serait bien senti dans la merde à voir Byakuya se doucher chaque matin devant lui alors qu'il sirotait son verre de flocon d'avoine. Bon, de ce qu'il avait pu voir à la volée, ça n'aurait pas non plus été une torture. Il devait au moins lui accorder ça. Ce type était bel homme.

Il remballa ses affaires pour les cours et alors que son regard s'attardait sur la porte close de la chambre improvisée de Byakuya : il s'apprêta à entrer pour s'excuser. Mais un coup d'œil vers l'horloge l'en dissuada et il sortit de la maison en courant vers la fac. Alors qu'il arrivait vers la fin de sa rue, une furie aux cheveux blancs débarqua devant lui. Des yeux bleus, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, une tenue pour le moins déconcertante : Céleste avait aujourd'hui opté pour une mini-jupe noire, des collants rayés à la maya l'abeille et un pull molletonné aux motifs symétriques et colorés. La voir faisait presque mal aux yeux. Elle se grattait l'arrière de la tête, un air gêné se peignant sur tout son visage malgré sa visible bonne humeur.

 **\- Ichigo !** S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant arriver. **Tu vas rire mais ce matin je voulais essayer d'aller à l'école à pied, et comme j'avais faim j'ai voulu passer par la boulangerie et il se pourrait que … comme qui dirait…**

 **\- Tu t'es perdue ?** proposa le roux.

 **\- Ahahahah Non ! Moi, perdue ? ahahah ! …..** Son visage se fana. **Si. Complètement.**

Quand Ichigo ressortit de l'école, il savait que son examen déroulerait le lendemain. Et pour cause. Aujourd'hui était un jour de révision ou aucun cours n'était assuré et ou les élèves se réunissaient pour travailler en groupe. Il avait passé toute la journée à retravailler ses lacunes d'orthographe et à apprendre les termes compliqués qu'il avait du mal à retenir. Cet examen la permettait de trier sur le volet ceux qui étaient prometteurs ou ceux qui mériteraient de continuer. Cette faculté était réputée pour la qualité des étudiants qui en ressortaient. Néanmoins, intégrer une classe de seconde année était plus difficile que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Mais au moins sortir de cet établissement promettait obligatoirement un job.

Urahara les accueillit le soir même avec son flegme et son sourire habituel. Il ne paraissait pas surpris de voir Byakuya Kuchiki avancer d'un pas lent derrière la carrure juvénile du rouquin. Celui-ci évitait le regard du Capitaine depuis l'accident de ce matin, trop honteux pour lui faire face après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pas un mot n'avait été décroché du trajet, les deux hommes gardant une distance presque professionnelle. Par contre, lorsqu'ils vinrent à parler de la préoccupation actuelle du noble, Urahara écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état de la lame de Sebonzakura. Il n'avait encore jamais vu une lame se faire avaler par un objet sans vie. Oui, voir des zanpakutô se faire briser, ça, il l'avait déjà vu. Mais pas juste se faire « absorber par un autre corps ». Parce qu'en soit, Il pouvait encore détecter le réiatsu et le pouvoir de la lame comme si elle était complète. C'était un peu comme si on transvidait un verre plein de pouvoir dans un réceptacle infini. Le pouvoir était présent, mais pas dans le bon corps.

\- **Hier, Byakuya est sorti avec son Gigai pendant quoi…?** Ichigo laissa sa phrase en suspend, calculant rapidement un temps de trajet entre sa maison et la fac quand on y allait à pied.

 **\- 15 minutes.** Compléta l'autre.

C'était la première fois depuis la dispute en début de la journée que la voix du capitaine de la sixième division se faisait entendre et un frisson désagréable remonta le long du dos d'Ichigo. Comme le noiraud était en retrait, le rouquin sentait presque le regard d'acier planter des épines une par une dans sa moelle épinière. Et s'il ne le faisait pas réellement, alors il allait probablement s'y mettre dans la soirée, vu la détermination qu'Ichigo pouvait sentir.

 **\- Et après ce délai, ça a été absorbé par la pierre. Alors on cherche un moyen pour qu'il ait un Gigai sans particule spirituelle.**

 **\- Et la pierre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?** demanda Kisuke en manipulant la lame sous le regard attentif du propriétaire.

 **\- La Soul Society est déjà dessus.** Déclara Kuchiki d'un ton froid.

Le blond au bob moche se renfrogna. Si le nouveau responsable du département scientifique du Gotei 13 était déjà sur l'affaire, alors il ne pouvait même pas espérer avoir quelques miettes de recherche intéressante.

- **Ils pensent que c'est une arme de bount dangereuse.** Laissa échapper évasivement le roux **. Mais bref. Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le Gigai ?**

Satisfait des quelques bribes d'information, Urahara sourit et demanda à Tessai de préparer quelques affaires. Il prit les mensurations de Byakuya et leur dit qu'il aurait probablement fini dès demain. Il leur préparerait un Gigai comme celui de Kon. Plus qu'un corps artificiel, il créerait une véritable poupée grandeur nature. Bon. Peut-être pas en coton et en tissus. Mais le concept restait le même. Rien de trop compliqué.

\- **Suivez Tessai, il va vous montrer les tenues qu'on a pour les corps.**

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul après avoir insisté –grossièrement et de façon suspecte- auprès de ses invités, Kisuke se précipita sur la pyramide et la lame pour l'observer sous toutes ses coutures. Et, passant un doigt sur les faces, il sentit une sensation étrange sur le grain de la pierre. Il la porta de près jusqu'à ses yeux afin d'examiner l'objet, et, parlant plus a lui-même qu'autre chose, il murmura :

 **\- Qu'on me rase la tête si ce truc est une arme de bount.**

Ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'ils formaient une ligne en plein milieu de son front.

 **\- Urahara, Teme, pourquoi tu veux nous refourguer des fringues de filles ?!** s'écria Ichigo en sortant de la réserve suivit de près par un Tessai toujours aussi… eh bien… Toujours aussi Tessai et Un Kuchiki toujours aussi… Kuchiki. (On s'améliore dans les descriptions, je sais.)

Le blond reposa rapidement l'arme avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, ouvrant son éventail pour dissimuler son sourire mesquin. Il avait complètement oublié que les seuls vêtements qu'il possédait étaient ceux de rechange de Yoruichi. Maintenant, il devait rattraper son tir.

\- **Je pensais rendre Kuchiki-taicho encore plus génial et admirable qu'il ne l'est déjà.** Essaya-t-il.

 **\- Kisuke.** **Pensais-tu sérieusement à me faire un Gigai féminin ?** demanda le froid capitaine en lançant un effet tornade polaire dans la salle. Le scientifique dégluti.


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre : Sultry Cage

Genre : Romance, humour

Couple : Byakuya Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki / ByaIchi

Résumé :

Byakuya leva la tête vers son hôte en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé. Ichigo parut étonné de voir une telle expression repeindre son visage.

\- Quoi ? demanda le roux.

\- Tu crois que je devrais me laisser pousser la barbe ?

Suivez ici les aventures d'un Byakuya coincé pour une durée indéterminée dans le monde des vivants.

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Auteur : Wérikyu

NDA : Aujourd'hui, je me suis construit un espèce de Holster a la Lara Croft avec de vielles ceintures marrons que ma famille avait. Du coup, je me couche dans une odeur de rénovateur de cuir et avec de la peau en moins sur les doigts à force de me piquer avec les aiguilles. Mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat ! Bien que ma cave empeste vraiment maintenant.

Ce jour-là, Kisuke Urahara connu ce qu'on appelait une « colère froide ». Le toisant de ses pupilles glaciales, Byakuya ne lui adressa pas une once de gentillesse, exprimant au contraire tous les mauvais sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir à l'égard du scientifique. Celui-ci regretta amèrement sa blague au sujet des vêtements de Yoruichi car, après avoir été décidé que le capitaine et Ichigo iraient acheter des habits neufs eux même, le Kuchiki quitta la pièce sans un au-revoir. Néanmoins, il devait tellement penser aux multiples façons de torturer l'homme au bob sur le chemin du retour que celui-ci se mit à éternuer sans relâche dans le magasin de sucreries.

Le vœu de vengeance du noble dû être exaucé car Tessai arriva d'un air inquiet en brandissant un « remède miracle contre les rhumes » trouvé dans une boite a feux d'artifice elle-même perdue dans un rangement a chaussons de la remise. Le géant musclé ne prêta ni attention au consentement d'Urahara ni à la date de péremption du remède -dépassée de quinze années- et il força le blond à tout avaler. S'en suivit alors d'une longue plainte du scientifique, provenant des douleurs abyssales que devait supporter son estomac.

Pour ce qui est du rouquin et de son invité, ils rentrèrent toujours sans un mot jusqu'à la maison près du temple. Enfin, Byakuya s'était réellement mit à saluer respectueusement toutes les voitures qu'il croisait. Mais son hôte n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire d'arrêter. Ichigo s'arrêta alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commencer un repas froid qu'il avait lui-même préparé juste avant. Il avait dû ressortir ses anciennes baguettes, seules rescapées de la catastrophe qu'était le brun en cuisine. Même s'il devait le cacher, celui-ci s'était réjoui de la disparition des couverts beaucoup trop occidentaux à son goût. Même si le couteau à beurre, seul survivant, continuait à lui prendre la tête. Son attention fut attirée quand il remarqua que son hôte s'était stoppé dans ses mouvements.

- **Byakuya… a propos de ce matin, j'ai été-…**

\- **C'est bon.** Le coupa le noiraud en se servant en salade, dissimulant par sa froideur le petit sourire espiègle qui mûrissait sur ses lèvres. **Je ne retiens pas le fait que tu veuilles te débarrasser de moi le plus vite possible.**

Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de vraie menace planant sur eux et qu'ici-bas, dans le monde des vivants, il n'avait pas un rôle de chef de noblesse a prendre, qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours pour lui faire la morale, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas en profiter un peu. Même Kyôraku lui avait dit –bon, ce n'est pas comme si le capitaine était un exemple a suivre- mais au moins pouvait-il se permettre de faire une petite vanne sans avoir a endosser le rôle de "Kuchiki-taichô".

\- **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di-…** voulu se justifier le roux en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Je ne retiens pas non plus le fait tu m'aies pris pour un péteux phobique des rats**

\- **Les mots ont dépassé ma pens-…**

Le shinigami remplaçant fut une nouvelle fois coupé dans sa phrase par le noiraud.

\- **Ni même le fait que tu m'imagines comme un riche qui pète plus haut que son cul.** Continuait celui-ci.

 **\- Qu-…**

 **\- Par contre je retiens le fait que tu m'aies coupé la parole comme ça toutes les deux secondes alors que j'essayais de me faire pardonner comme tu le fais maintenant. Et Je suis très heureux que tu te sois actuellement dans ma situation. Ça t'apprendra.** La puérilité des paroles tenues fut accentuée par l'expression de semi-victoire qu'avait prise Byakuya.

Après un moment de stupéfaction, les épaules d'Ichigo se secouèrent d'un gloussement amusé. Qui se mut rapidement en un rire franc.

- **Vraiment, la familiarité ne te va pas !** Finit-il par lâcher alors que le brun l'ignorait complètement, commençant à manger. **« Le riche péteux phobique des rats »** répéta-t-il dans son rire.

Un silence retomba sur la salle, adoucit par le sourire inconscient que possédait le propriétaire de Sebonzakura et l'amusement encore présent du rouquin. Toute trace de tension avait disparu, laissant place au soulagement apporté suite au règlement de cette histoire. L'ambiance était bonne enfant. Ils finirent le repas dans un silence léger, Ichigo savourant tranquillement l'image de son invité qui n'avait pas encore lâché son expression rarissime. Il se dit que le capitaine pourrait vraiment avoir du succès chez les femmes s'il souriait comme ça plus souvent –bien qu'il devait surement déjà en avoir beaucoup, même sans sourire-. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas son expression de glaçon hautain qui gâchait son visage.

 _Par contre… ses espèces de tuiles de maison dans les cheveux, ça, c'est flippant._

Quand ils eurent finit, le rouquin posa un coude sur la table pour se pencher vers l'autre homme, posant sa tête dans la paume de sa main.

- **Sourire te va bien, par contre.** Dit-il sans peser ses paroles.

Tout à coup, le salon devint sérieusement flippant, dégageant une aura ténébreuse terrifiante. Le capitaine de la sixième division n'eut même pas à user de son réïatsu pour que le rouquin ne lève les bras pour se protéger le visage.

- **Tout ça reste entre nous, que ce soit clair, Kurosaki-kun. Et ne vas pas sortir d'autres imbécilités de ce genre.** Menaça-t-il, aidant malgré tout le jeune homme à débarrasser la table –encore une règle établie suite à un sérieux agacement d'Ichigo sur l'immobilité et l'inutilité parfaite du capitaine dans les premiers temps du séjour-.

Malgré sa tentative, l'ambiance resta ce qu'elle était, peut-être un peu plus emprunte de gêne mais toujours aussi légère. Une fois la table vidée -anormalement vite, remarqua Ichigo- ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, le rouquin s'occupant d'un discours rassurant auprès de la sœur de Byakuya. Tandis que l'autre enfilait ses vêtements de nuit.

Le brun jeta un regard au miroir qui prenait l'intégralité d'une des portes de la garde-robe. Sentant toujours ses joues aussi rouges depuis les paroles du shinigami remplaçant, il posa ses mains sur sa peau, perturbé par l'image que lui renvoyait le reflet. Rougir pour si peu l'irrita. Il tenta de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait rougit, en vain. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir reçu un compliment autre que sur sa force ou sa noblesse. A part peut-être quand il était jeune, à l'époque d'Hisana. Ou quand ce maudit chat de Yoruichi cherchait à le taquiner. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit Ichigo qui lui dise ça un jour. Surtout compte tenu de leur relation.

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient amis ou quoi que ce soit. En plus, leur première rencontre avait conduit à un presque meurtre, alors il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'ils étaient de bonne connaissances. Leurs premiers échange et tous ceux qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à la semaine dernière n'étaient que des paroles échangées entre deux probables rivaux qui reconnaissent la force l'un de l'autre. Une sorte d'accord inconscient et plein de froideur. Juste une salutation quand ils se croisaient mais pas un sourire. A l'instar de toutes les relations qu'il avait à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, en fait. Quelque chose sans profondeur, juste là pour les apparences. Byakuya laissait Ichigo protéger sa sœur parce qu'il lui avait permis de ne pas briser les promesses qu'il s'était faites à l'époque de l'exécution de Rukia. Et ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, la situation commençait doucement à changer. Commençant par une gêne pure et simple pour le rouquin, le noiraud devenait au fur et à mesure ce qui ressemblait le plus à un ami. Le noble avait l'impression de sauter des étapes et il avait du mal à suivre. On ne l'avait pas emmené sur les sentiers de l'amitié depuis bien longtemps et il regrettait presque de n'être pas resté au stade « invité et hôte ». Mais une certaine voix lui glissait dans le crâne qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien et tranquille en présence d'une personne depuis bien des années.

Pourtant, le shinigami remplaçant ne faisait rien de spécial. Non, justement, il le traitait comme une personne normale. Avoir une attitude si paisible a ses cotés lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait enfin être lui-même. Poser des questions car trop curieux, faire des bêtises et apprendre des choses simples de la vie qu'on avait éloignée de ses coutumes à cause de sa noblesse. Il ne savait pas plier du linge, c'était dire. Et pourtant Ichigo ne faisait que soupirer devant ses conneries, et lui apprendre comme on fait avec un enfant. C'était rassurant. Il n'avait pas à rester immobile dans un coin à jouer le taiseux pour les apparences. Il pouvait jouer l'être humain, cette fois. Sans avoir peur de d'embêter quelqu'un avec sa propre personne. Bien sûr, il avait encore en tête l'accident de ce matin mais une voix dans sa tête lui faisait revenir les mots du rouquin au dîner en effaçant ceux, plus durs, de la matinée.

« _Sourire te va bien._ »

C'était doux, chaud, et gentil. Les mots roulaient dans sa tête jusqu'à caresser une partie de lui-même qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il rougit encore une fois sans lâcher le miroir des yeux.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** demanda la voix d'ichigo derrière lui, ce qui fit sursauter le capitaine.

Celui-ci remarqua dans le reflet du miroir que le roux était derrière lui et qu'il produisait un mimétisme inconscient, posant lui aussi ses mains sur ses joues et arborant une expression sceptique, yeux plissés. Byakuya se retint de rire en se tournant vers lui.

- **Tu ressembles à un poisson.** Lâcha-t-il.

 **\- Ta gueule, Dory !** se renfrogna Ichigo avant de lâcher ses joues pour écraser la tête du noiraud en rajoutant ses mains au-dessus des siennes.

Le capitaine arborait maintenant une grimace digne d'un enfant de quatre ans et Ichigo sourit avec satisfaction. Le kuchiki se laissa faire, se disant juste que malgré tout, les humains avaient des coutumes bizarres.

- **Ch'est qui, Dory ?** demanda Byakuya sans chercher à retirer les mains, la voix mâchée par ses propres joues.

\- **Un poisson dans un film. On regardera Némo plus tard, promis.**

\- **Ch'espère que che film, Némo, m'apportera autant de connaichansse que les films de la soul sochierty. Ils chont rares mais mettent chouvent en avant des tessniques intérechiantes.**

Plus que de le voir avec une tête bizarre, entendre le brun parler comme ça réjouissait Ichigo au plus haut point. Le noiraud lui sourit, ce qui, avec les joues écrasées donnait une image vraiment amusante du chef de la noble famille kuchiki. Ils restèrent dans cette position comme si c'était normal, mains contre mains.

- **Euh…. Ouai enfin…. Je vois pas vraiment ce que tu peux tirer d'un film sur les poissons.**

\- **Puichqu'ils portent des noms, ils chont un peu comme des chanpakutô, n'est-che pas ?**

- **On va dire ça…** abandonna Ichigo en voyant la détermination de Byakuya.

C'est ce moment que choisit Nemu pour apparaitre dans la chambre, attirant l'attention du brun avant celle du roux. De suite, son expression, même écrasée, devient bien plus dure et froide qu'à l'accoutumée dans la maison de Kurosaki.

-Bonsoir, Kuchiki-taicho.

Là, par contre, le shinigami remplaçant le lâcha avant de prendre congé des deux membres du Gotei 13.

- **Tu me donneras les nouvelles plus tard, je vais passer en course vite fait pour demain. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier pour le petit dej' ?**

Il répondit par la négative, reportant son attention sur le vice-capitaine de la douzième division. La jeune femme, maintenant les mains posées sur les joues, demanda d'un ton plat :

- **Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

 **\- Une tradition humaine. Une sorte de salutation, je suppose.** Répondit prestement le capitaine. **Vous arrivez plus vite que l'avait prévu Kyôraku-san. Quels sont les résultats ?**

\- **Kurotsuchi-taicho m'a confié cette arme afin de palier à votre problème. Après quinze heures de pose sur cette pierre de bount, toute régénération devient impossible à l'objet et cela réduira la force de la pierre jusqu'à un niveau de faible envergure. Vous serez alors capable de la détruire d'une simple technique de Kido, sans affecter Sebonzakura. Ce sont les prescriptions du capitaine**.

Elle lui remit immédiatement une petite boite enveloppée à la manière d'un colis.

- **Bien. Merci.**

- **Bonne soirée, Kuchiki-taicho.** Souhaita-t-elle dans un dernier pas de shunpo.

Ce jour-là, à la soul society, plusieurs personnes eurent leurs joues emprisonnées par la vice capitaine de la douzième division qui revenait vers le Bureau de Développement Technique. Dont la bande d'Hitsugaya qui souffrait toujours des remontrances de Nanao-chan et d'une gueule de bois mémorable. Même Mayuri eu droit au traitement et tandis qu'elle lui écrasait joyeusement les joues en prétextant une salutation humaine, il se promit de réinitialiser sa création avant qu'elle ne devienne complètement folle.

Lorsqu'Ichigo revint, Byakuya était dans le salon, feuilletant le programme de télévision alors que son arme était entreposée sur la table. Même si le roux lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter une nouvelle télévision, Byakuya n'avait trouvé que ça a faire. La pierre, arrivée à environ cinq centimètres du pommeau possédait maintenant une fine barrière bleu étrange qui sortait de plusieurs émetteurs collés à chaque sommet. Ichigo s'approcha avec considération, observant Sebonzakura avec attention. Avant qu'un coup sur la table ne le fasse sursauter. Byakuya, les yeux étrangement brillants d'espoir, venait de plaquer le programme sur la table, ouvert sur une partie pub sur les magazines.

 **-C'est ça ce qu'il me faut, Kurosaki-kun !** indiqua le brun.

 **-… Un abonnement au magazine people rédigé pour suivre les actualités des anges de la téléréalité ?** L'autre hocha la tête. **Sinon j'ai un ordinateur, si tu veux… Tu pourrais regarder les épisodes dessus.** Marmonna Ichigo en sortant celui-ci.

\- **Vraiment ?**

\- **Bon, tu me laisses juste imprimer les définitions pour que je bosse et je te mets les épisodes.**

Sur ce, le rouquin alluma son imprimante et se mit au boulot après avoir expliqué l'utilisation d'un pad de PC et avoir lancé le site de replay que voulait Byakuya. –il abandonna face au blocage que faisait le noiraud face au clavier, tapant les recherches à sa place-.

- **Demain, j'ai mon examen final. Je commence à neuf heures, donc faut me laisser réviser ce soir et je te laisserais en autonomie pendant la journée de demain. Il reste de la salade de riz pour midi. Tu sauras quoi faire, hein ?**

 **\- Oui. Je ne touche pas aux vêtements, pas à la cuisine, et je n'essaye pas de faire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais su faire sans que tu ne sois là**. Récita Byakuya d'un ton plat.

Sur ces mots, Byakuya laissa le jeune homme réviser tranquillement. Mais malgré l'écran qui passait son émission favorite, il s'intéressa à peine à la rupture soudaine d'Amélie et Thomas. Son attention était accaparée par Ichigo, qui, adossé sur le canapé, relisait ses notes avec concentration. C'était rare de le voir comme ça. Ses sourcils, éternellement froncés, faisaient part de sa détermination. Mais il avait une tête toute différente que lors des combats. Il levait parfois la tête en murmurant les mots lus sans regarder la feuille pour mieux les retenir. Absorbé dans sa contemplation, il observa la mâchoire serrée de son acolyte, retenant à son tour la courbe de son menton et les muscles de sa nuque. De tous les points de vu, Kurosaki restait un beau jeune homme encore en pleine croissance. Ses épaules étaient plus carrées et ses muscles plus développés que lors de leur combat mais il était normal d'obtenir ça en aiguisant ses sens et sa force. Ça le rendait plus viril.

 _S'il n'avait pas des cheveux aussi colorés et glorieusement récalcitrants, il aurait de quoi plaire aux femmes._ Se dit-il à son tour, ignorant que le jeune pensait de même à propos de ses Kenseikan. Il se sentit rougir et cacha une nouvelle fois ses joues avec ses mains. Ce qui attira le regard d'Ichigo qui se moqua gentiment, mesquin.

- **Tu recommences, Dory.**

 _Ah, lui aussi il a un beau sourire_.

\--

Je fais completement dans le OCC mais en même temps, faire une romance avec un kuchiki c'est comme faire la description de mon père avec une robe, c'est facilement imaginable, mais vraiment improbable.


	8. Chapitre 7

Titre : Sultry Cage

Genre : Romance, humour

Couple : Byakuya Kuchiki x Ichigo Kurosaki / ByaIchi

Résumé :

Byakuya leva la tête vers son hôte en fronçant les sourcils, perturbé. Ichigo parut étonné de voir une telle expression repeindre son visage.

\- Quoi ? demanda le roux.

\- Tu crois que je devrais me laisser pousser la barbe ?

Suivez ici les aventures d'un Byakuya coincé pour une durée indéterminée dans le monde des vivants.

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Auteur : Wérikyu

NDA : J'espère que les excuses ne deviendront pas une habitude, croyez moi ! Ça fait au moins quelques mois que je n'ai pas touché a un clavier mais je compte bien finir cette histoire ! au moins par intérêt personnel, ça serait le comble pour un fantôme de le rester même dans ses écrits...

Merci beaucoup aux encouragements et encore désolée pour l'attente ...

-_-_-_-

 _Le lendemain_

Le Lendemain les deux hommes se croisèrent à peine, Ichigo se levant plus tôt que la dernière fois pour ne pas être en retard pour cette date importante. Alors qu'il se lavait dans la salle bain à moitié détruite, Byakuya commençait tout juste à déjeuner. Le rouquin était anormalement silencieux. Ou au moins, plus que d'habitude. S'il n'était pas bavard le matin, on pouvait l'entendre marmonner et râler comme un bourdon, d'habitude. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Et Byakuya se surpris à détester ce silence. C'était pourtant le même que dans sa demeure à la Soul Society, mais ici, c'était un silence oppressant. Le noiraud était tellement habitué à entendre des bruits de fonds et voir de l'animation dans cette maison que ce matin le mettait mal à l'aise. Il rejoignit sa chambre en constatant que son hôte n'était pas encore sorti de la douche et il en profita pour observer son arme.

Il se souvenait s'être réveillé en sursaut cette nuit en constatant qu'il s'était assoupi. Ça n'avait pas duré plus de deux heures mais c'était assez suffisant pour que le pommeau de son arme ne soit réduit de moitié. Il ne voulait pas en avertir Kurosaki. Pas aujourd'hui, s'était-il dit. C'était le minimum de laisser le rouquin tranquille lors d'un jours d'examen alors qu'il investissait déjà sa piaule sans réel consentement. De toute manière, en se rappelant les dires de la lieutenant hier, Byakuya s'était rassuré tout seul dans la nuit.

"- **Kurotsuchi-taicho m'a confié cette arme afin de palier à votre problème. Après quinze heures de pose sur cette pierre de bount, toute régénération devient impossible à l'objet et cela réduira la force de la pierre jusqu'à un niveau de faible envergure. Vous serez alors capable de la détruire d'une simple technique de Kidô, sans affecter Sebonzakura. Ce sont les prescriptions du capitaine.** "

Et il avait effectivement sentit le changement, se fatiguant moins rapidement que les jours précédents. La substance bleue faisait son effet. Il rangea Sebonzakura dans son étui et alors qu'il s'asseyait face à la photo pliée de sa défunte épouse, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ichigo le rejoindre.

Le roux alluma un bâton d'encens et pria. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pensé Kuchiki les gestes du garçon étaient mesurés, habitués à la prière. Ça l'étonna. Le garçon ne remerciait les dieux que très rarement et il oubliait même le salut avant de manger. Quand il lui avait donné la pièce de prière pour dormir, Ichigo lui avait dit de but en blanc qu'il ne rentrait dans cette salle qu'une fois par mois pour aérer.

Byakuya avait deviné que ce n'était qu'une histoire de confiance. Il préférait s'en remettre à lui-même plutôt que se tourner vers les dieux. D'une certaine manière, c'était tellement éloigné de ses coutumes mais également tellement représentatif du personnage qu'il en était resté impressionné. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire face a cela. Plusieurs des membres de la soul society ne croyaient pas, et ceux qui priaient encore ne faisaient cela que par pure tradition familiale. Lui même n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention avant la mort de son épouse. Il était shinigami, dieu de la mort, qui pouvait-il bien prier ? Il n'eut sa réponse que lorsque que sa femme mourut. Il comprit a quel point la méditation avait pu empêcher les actions les plus bêtes et inconsidérées qu'il avait imaginé à la perte de cet être cher.

Ce jour-là, Byakuya joignit une prière pour les examens d'Ichigo à celles du repos de sa femme.

Kurosaki resta dans le salon jusqu'à ce que l'horloge annonce huit heures. Il s'apprêtait a partir sans un mot quand Kuchiki l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Il lui coula un regard suspect mais comme le noble n'était pas non plus très connu pour des longs discours, il prit le regard désagréablement fier et froid que posait sur lui le noiraud comme un encouragement. Et il fut d'autant plus touché par les gestes du plus âgé quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaules pendant moins de quelques secondes. Foutus mouvements rapides. Mais d'une certaine manière, Ichigo se senti très soulagé quand il quitta sa maison. Et la présence du Kuchiki chez lui ne devait pas y être étrangère car, comme le lui avait assuré Byakuya la veille, il allait être sage et le rouquin pourrait aller tranquillement a ses examens, sans se soucier de lui.

_-_-_-_-_

Le rouquin suivit un groupe de personne qui entrait dans la salle d'examen. Il était arrivé une heure plus tôt, s'était plongé dans les dernières révisions avec Céleste et une de ses amies et il était maintenant l'heure du combat. Ça allait durer jusqu'au soir et tous les élèves avaient ramené de quoi manger pendant l'épreuve. Quand ils passèrent devant les piles de copies, tous frissonnèrent. Il y avait au moins une vingtaine de feuilles par personne, si ce n'était pas trente. Tout le monde était conscient qu'ils n'allaient jamais avoir le temps de tout faire. La plupart des candidats ne liraient même pas la dernière feuille. C'était normal. Tous le savaient. Ichigo eu une pensée pour ses interrogations de CM1 où il y avait des dictées à trou. Dans ce genre d'exam, les seuls trous qu'il pouvait espérer avoir c'était pour son nom et son prénom.

Une personne contrôla leur convocation et leurs affaires et ils purent attendre à leur place. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, d'habitude si excitée, était dans son champ de vision, quelques rangées devant lui. Muette depuis ce matin et pleine de sérieux, son attitude était comme transformée. Ichigo était plutôt confiant. Il avait eu le temps de réviser, même avec un noble a la découverte du monde humain a la maison. Il avait même pu se détendre un peu grâce au noiraud, ce qui lui avait certainement aidé a ne pas stresser pour son examen. Et puis, il y avait eu cet encouragement de ce matin. Bon il se convainquait peut-être lui même qu'il y avait eu contact. Mais quand même, grâce à ça, Ichigo se sentait plus assuré et sûr de lui même. ( et ce, même s'il connaissait maintenant les capacités de Byakuya a faire dégénérer les choses les plus infiniment inoffensives en des monstres a tendances meurtrières ) Ichigo soupira, amusé. Il avait hâte de rentrer.

A 10 heures précises, l'épreuve commença.

_-_-_-_-_

Byakuya soupira en se hissant sur le canapé. Il venait d'achever le dernier film de Némo, et bien qu'il se soit concentré dans toutes les répliques du film, il n'arrivait pas à saisir ou voulait en venir le réalisateur dans la manipulation des sabres quand il mettait juste en scène un poisson orange et la fameuse Dory qui perdait inlassablement la mémoire. La raison pour laquelle Kurosaki l'appelait comme ça était véritablement obscure et il détestait ne pas comprendre les choses. Qu'est-ce que le rouquin avait de plus de lui pour comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants d'un film sur les poissons ? Les secrets de ses techniques venaient-elles de ces films en question ? Avait-il apprit le Bankaï en méditant sur Dory et Nemo ?

Sa réflexion était agaçante, d'autant plus que cela impliquait aussi d'accepter qu'il y avait des choses que Kurosaki savait et qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même. Et même si poser des questions au principal intéressé ne lui posait pas tant de problèmes que ça en temps normal, ça restait tout de même agaçant. Ils avaient des centaines d'années d'écart et ça aurait dû être au Kuchiki d'apprendre des choses a Ichigo, pas l'inverse. Même s'il avait toujours été d'accord avec le fait que l'expérience était exactement ce qui faisait grandir quelqu'un, quelque soit l'âge de son adversaire. Malgré tout, il avait du mal a croire qu'un gamin d'une vingtaine d'années seulement puisse lui apprendre des choses. En y pensant, il réalisa que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, juste parce qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo et qu'a aucun moment de son séjour le roux ne s'était moqué de ses questions, quand bien même la situation aurait pu être risible. D'une certaine manière, a part un peu d'ego blessé, ce n'était pas si mal. La réalisation l'agaça encore plus.

Puisqu'il était seul, il se permit de râler dans sa barbe et de se lever. Il était l'heure de se concentrer sur son sabre. Regarder des films lui avait permit de rester éveillé et maintenant qu'il était midi passé, les 15 heures de pose du liquide visqueux étaient complètes. Normalement, une technique de Kidô devrait suffire, comme lui avait dit Nemu. Le capitaine de la sixième division alla chercher l'étui dans lequel se trouvait sa lame. Si on pouvait encore appeler ça comme ça. Il ne restait plus que le manche du pommeau au bout duquel se détendait piteusement le cordon mauve. D'un regard extérieur, rien n'aurait pu faire penser à une arme. Surtout que la mixture de Mayuri était maintenant transparente, plus aussi bleue qu'avant et qu'elle enduisait le reste de Sebonzakura comme de la bave. C'était particulièrement écœurant, aussi Byakuya voulu en finir vite.

\- **4ème technique de destruction : _Byakurai_.**

Alors qu'il pointait la pierre de bount du doigt, un puissant éclair blanc et précis s'écrasa sur la pyramide. A par la nettoyer de la mixture de Mayuri et créer une petite fumée inoffensive sur la surface de l'objet, il n'y eu pas plus de résultats. Le noble s'y était attendu. Même si Nemu avait dit que le Kidô suffirait, il aurait été bizarre que la pierre ne puisse résister a une technique de niveau si bas, même lancé par Byakuya Kuchiki.

\- **31èmetechnique de destruction : _Shakkahō_.**

Cette fois-ci, une boule de feu épaisse engloba a la fois la pierre de bount et son arme dans son explosion. Même si tirer sur son propre compagnon lui retirait un pincement au cœur considérable, le capitaine décida que c'était quelque chose d'acceptable si cela lui permettait de retrouver le contact de son arme. Les flammes rouges se dissipèrent aussi vite que la fumée due a l'attaque. Et cette fois-ci, il fronça les sourcils.

C'était frustrant.

La petite pierre pyramidale, source de son malheur, était tranquillement immobile au milieu de la fumée, tout comme ce qui restait de son sabre. Que ça ne fonctionne pas aussi bien que le capitaine de la 12ème division l'avait prévu ne lui passa même pas a travers l'esprit. Il se contenta de reculer un peu, déterminé a en finir, et il mit sa seconde main sur son poignet pour se concentrer quand sa voix s'éleva :

\- **79ème technique d'immobilisation : lien des neufs rayons solaires : _Kuyo Shibari_**.

Les trois premiers trous noirs apparurent autour de sa cible dans un silence complet. Au quatrième, il entendit les bruits de la ville, à l'extérieur, se faire plus forts. Il ne fut pas pour autant déconcentré. Le sixième marqua la sensation qu'un réiatsu puissant était apparu dans la ville. Mais trop loin pour qu'il ne s'en préoccupe maintenant. Il ne suspendit pas son geste et quand le huitième trou noir apparu pour former un cercle, là, il sentit quelque chose proche de l'instinct le pousser a accélérer son sort. Mais ce n'était ni de son ressort ni de son propre instinct a lui. C'était comme une force étrangère, et, réalisa-t-il, cela semblait venir de la pierre elle-même. Le neuvième cercle noir se dessina juste au centre de ce triangle parfait. Quelques secondes plus tard, des boules de magie rouges, proches du rose, se déployèrent autour de la pierre avant d'exploser brutalement.

Son sort fit mouche et la pyramide se mit a briller d'une forte lumière rose pâle, si proche du blanc qu'elle semblait immaculée. Le noiraud plissa les yeux et attendit. Jusque là, Byakuya Kuchiki avait presque le contrôle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille attraper la pierre et qu'au simple touché, son reiatsu ne lui soit rendu de façon démultipliée. Ce fut comme s'il venait de se faire électrocuter. Des décharges de puissances coulèrent dans ses veines comme de la lave, échauffant tout son corps a froid. Il aurait bien voulut hurler sous la douleur, mais sa gorge était illogiquement silencieuse et il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il souffrait. Parce que son corps fondait, il en était presque sûr. Où bien était -il réduit en cendre ? C'était tout aussi plausible. Il n'avait jamais connu une douleur pareille, tant physique qu'émotionnelle, comme si chaque cellule de son corps était détruite et reconstruite dans la même seconde.

C'est au bout d'une longue minute de silence et de souffrance absurde qu'il entendit un cri à sa gauche. Cette voix, féminine, il ne la reconnu pas. Mais le réiatsu qui s'en dégageait lui faisait penser a quelque chose, il était certain de l'avoir déjà sentit. Pas qu'il soit capable de s'en souvenir maintenant, puisque toute pensée cohérente s'évanouissait aussi vite qu'elle apparaissait pour ne devenir qu'une seule et même idée "douleur, douleur, douleur". Sa vision était noircie tant il serrait les paupières, incapable de les desserrer. C'était un réflexe instinctif que de se contracter sous la douleur. Jusqu'où serait-il seulement capable de tenir ?

\- **NOOOON ! ICHIGO, NE FAIT PAS CA !** hurlait l'inconnue.

La seconde d'après, quelqu'un attrapait son bras et un profond sentiment de bénédiction l'envahit. Brusquement, Byakuya se sentit a son rang, comme si la vie venait tout juste de lui attribuer la place qui lui avait toujours été destiné dans tout l'univers et comme si c'était exactement tout ce qu'il avait cherché a obtenir qu'il atteignait par ce geste. Toutes ses nouvelles cellules, régénérées, vibrèrent a ce contact, se coulant contre lui. Des liens se formèrent comme des racines profonde. Sa pression spirituelle continuait alors de s'échapper de la pierre comme un ras de marée mais un changement subtil s'opéra brutalement, modifiant la valeur intrinsèque et propre de l'identité spirituelle du Kuchiki, la métamorphosant imperceptiblement tout ce qu'il était. Puis, le supplice se tarit et il s'évanouit sous le soulagement et l'opposition manifeste de ces sensations.

En dormant, il souriait.


End file.
